Droavanian Armed Forces
The Droavanian Armed Forces comprise of the main fighting force of Droavania. It is led by the Droavanian High Command, a network of military officers that lead each branch of the Droavanian military. Military history Droavania has had a long military history: the Droavanian Armed Forces started out as a guerilla unit. However, as time went on and technology progressed, the Droavanian Armed Forces grew to become the biggest fighting force on Earth, rivaling that of Russia, China, and even the United States of America. Droavania is one of a few nation that has a mandatory conscription: the Droavanian government mandates that all able bodied and healthy citizens of Asharia enlist in the military at about 18 years of age (the only exceptions being pregnancy or illness). Its notable engagements include World War II, the Cold War, World War III and the War on Crime. Structure The Droavanian Armed Forces is divided into two main branches: the Droavanian Council', '''a' 'body of military officers that act as military advisors to the king, and the Droavanian High Command, which consists of military officers that lead the Droavanian Army, Space Force, Navy, and Air Force. In addition to this, the Droavanians have their own version of America's National Guard: a civilian militia movement known as the People's Volunteer Army (PVA). The Asharian Army and Navy comprised of the main branches of the military from AD 33 to the 20th Century. During the Space Race, the Droavanians mastered the art of space travel and in 1959, a "Space Force" was created. Branches The Droavanian Armed Forces comprises of three (later four) main branches: the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Space Force: Droavanian Army The Droavanian Army is the main land branch of the Armed Forces of Asharia. This branch is further divided into the Land Division, Amphibious Division, and Droavanian Special Forces, also known as Division 12. The Army started out as a guerilla movement, but by the end of the Apostolic Age, the Army had established itself as the main land force of the Droavanian military. Droavanian Navy The Droavanian Navy is the oldest branch of the military, having been around since Droavania was first founded. It started out with small gunboats and galleons looted from the Spanish during wars with Spain. However, as time went on it grew to include aircraft carriers, battleships, frigates, and speedboats, as well as submarines. In 1952, the Asharian Navy unveiled its first midget submarine, the Type 19 ''Frigate Bird. However, in 1954, two years later, the Droavanian Navy shocked the world with the building of the Type 97 Piranha, a massive fighting submarine that had a drill-bit attached to its nose so it could literally drill holes into enemy ships, as well as icebergs and glaciers. It was double hulled further separated into water-tight compartments (similar to the Nautilius from the book 20,000 Leagues under the Sea, which was an inspiration for the people that built the Piranha). By 1970, the Piranha was the main submarine of the Droavanian Navy. In 2000, a new and improved version of the Pirnaha was built: the Type 100 Basilisk, which included a more sophisticated drill to attack enemy vessels and icebergs with. Droavanian Air Force The Droavanian Air Force was created as a defense initiative during World War II. Thanks to the Lend-Lease Act, of 1941 with New Rome, the Droavanian Air Force received fighter jets and bombers from both England and New Rome, whcih it used to conduct aerial combat operations against both the Imperial Japanese Empire and the Nazi German Luftwaffe. Droavania kept a lot of its aircraft, but also built new ones. In 1953, the Droavanian Air Force created its first stealth bomber, the Type 9 Manta Ray, which was visually similar to the B-2 Stealth Bomber America would make later down the line. In 1960, thanks to massive advancements in computer technology, the Asharian Air Force unveiled its first unmanned drone: the Type 12 Goose. People's Volunteer Army The People's Volunteer Army is a civilian militia movement, and the only branch of the Armed Forces that isn't commanded by the Droavanian High Command. Rather, it is run entirely by civilian volunteers who serve as an augmentation to the military in the even that Droavania enters a state of martial law or is invaded by a foreign country. Space Force The Space Force was created during the Space Race, specifically in 1959. The following is a list of spaceships built from the 1960s to the 2010s: Warships *Type 9 "Imperial Gunship" (1962) *Type 92 "Ares" (1962) *Type 59 "Minotaur" (1960) *Type 4 "Goblin" (1977) *Type 10 "Shark" (1992) *Type 99 "Fungus" (2010) Gunships *"Titan" (2000) *Type 10 "Manta Ray" (2016) Weapons and equipment Melee weapons *Hatchet *Giant Sword (Devil's Blade) *Combat Sword *Bone Sabre *Savage Swiftblade/Bladed Fury *Assassin Knife (Used by stranded Air Force pilots and Special Forces soldiers) Bows and crossbows *Bladed Bow *Bladed Crossbow *Combat bow Firearms *Hellbender *Strike One pistol *Mauser C96 *Steyr Scout *M1918 BAR *APS Underwater Rifle *McMillan Tac-50 *SR-25 *Sako TRG 22 *CZ-550 *AK-74 *AK-47 *CheyTac M200 Intervention *AKM *P416 *AK-74M *G3A3 *AK-12 *PSG-1 *M39 EMR *M1911 *M1911A1 *Dragunov *Kar98k *Gewehr 98 *Kiparis *SC-2010 *PMR-30 *MP-155 *MP-133 *Sig Sauer P226 *SVU *SVK *Vulkan-12 *PR-5 Hammerkopf *MK.IV Headhunter *Laserkanone *Model 10 Hellhound *Grendel cannon *PR-12 Lion *Mac-10 *KR-10 *M23 Sabre *Type 29 Vampire Quotes Battle dialog *''"Changing mag!"'' *''"Cover me, I'm reloading!"'' *''"Target down!"'' *''"Target is down!"'' *''"I got him!"'' *''"He's down!"'' *''"Target down!"'' *''"Grenade!"'' *''"GRENADE, GET OUTTA THERE!"'' *''"Enemy contact!"''